


World's End

by tasabian



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasabian/pseuds/tasabian
Summary: Clark and Lex find themselves trapped on a spaceship – can they work together to save each other?





	World's End

It’s not unusual for Superman to be offered a job. Other planets, sometimes in other galaxies, hear vague reports of a super-powered being who protects Earth and think: “We could make him a better offer.” Messages and pleas of different sorts regularly arrive at Watchtower: Holograms, beautifully written scrolls, tribute. If the tribute is edible, it is generally eaten by Flash.

The tribute from the Planet Zercon is a box containing pink orbs.

“They might be a kind of cupcake,” says Flash hopefully, poking one.

“Don’t poke the alien artifact,” says Green Lantern.

Watchtower’s computer system has the ability to scan and translate any language. Green Lantern scans the Zerconian letter.

“Supes, I don’t think much of the writing style of this request,” says Flash. “Not polite.”

“They aren’t asking for help as much as demanding your services as a mercenary,” says Green Lantern.

“John, do you know this planet?” asks Clark. “Perhaps it’s just poor wording. If they really need assistance, we might check it out.”

Green Lantern shakes his head.

“Never been there. Zercon has the reputation of being a terrible trading partner and starting long tedious wars over it. Not very advanced technologically and not that concerned with ethics.”

“Well, we’ll let them be then,” says Clark. “Wally, did you just lick that orb?”

“Not cupcakes,” says Flash, sadly.

* * * *

It’s New Year’s Eve and Clark is starting to notice the effects of a few days with no sunlight. He’s been in space for a few days, assisting the Green Lantern Corps and returned to a dark, gloomy Metropolis. He sits at his desk in the Daily Planet, eating one of Lois’s leftover donuts. There might just be time for a quick flight south, he thinks, enough to get some sunlight into his system…

“Superman?”

It’s Mr. Terrific, calling from Watchtower on his com-link.

“Yes, Michael?”

“Superman, a spaceship has just landed in a field on the outskirts of Metropolis…judging by the markings, I think it might be from Zercon…”

Clark has already blurred into costume.

“So they aren’t taking “no” for an answer, I guess? I’ll take care of it.”

“Shall I send back-up? I could have Hawkgirl there in about thirty minutes.”

“No need, “says Clark. “I’ll explain the situation to the Zerconian captain and hopefully that will be that.”

But when Clark lands in the field, he sees he’ll have back-up whether he wants it or not. There’s a black Porsche parked a short distance away that can only belong to one person. He puts his hands on his hips and assumes his sternest expression.

“Oh, knock that off,” says Lex, exiting the Porsche. “I’m part of the official welcome delegation.”

“You are _not_ ,” says Clark. “Lex, I don’t know the intent here, this could be a hostile visit.”

“So we’ll find out together,” says Lex.

He’s wearing his long black wool coat, leather gloves. His cheeks are slightly pink from the cold. Clark sighs. This would be much easier without Lex watching him every step of the way. He turns to inspect the spaceship. Its exterior is unimpressive, looking rather like a design from a 1950’s comic book. He asks Lex:

“Any signs of life yet?”

“No,” says Lex. “Do you know where the ship is from?”

“We have a fair idea…” says Clark.

At that moment, the door of the ship slides open and a gangway descends, lined with a red carpet.

“Tacky,” murmurs Lex.

Clark waits for a dignitary of some shape or form to emerge but nothing happens. After a minute, he says:

“I’m going in. Lex, wait here.”

He tries to inject as much authority as he can into his voice but already knows it’s hopeless. He can almost feel Lex’s curiosity, the need to see inside, thrumming in the air like a guitar string. To prevent Lex coming with him, he’ll have to pick him up and run him back into town.

“It’s appropriate that we both go in,” says Lex. “They’re visiting Earth, there should be a representative of Earth to meet them.”

Clark allows himself a slight snort at this, but then says:

“Alright. But no funny business from you. I’ll do the talking. You are strictly here to observe.”

“Of course,” says Lex, in his silkiest voice.

Clark scans the ship with his x-ray vision. There are humanoid figures inside, a rather basic looking engine system.  
They walk up the gangway and into the ship. Clark pauses in the corridor. There’s a curious air of inertness to this ship, as though it’s been abandoned. No engine hum, no motion.

Until, that is, the gangway silently rises up behind them and the door slides shut. There’s a hum in the heart of the ship, the engine starting up.

“Is this a trap?” says Lex.

“Yes,” says Clark, grimly. “And we’re leaving.”

His plan is to punch though the side of the ship but as he raises his arm, he realizes: there’s no force there. His strength is gone. He scrolls through his other powers and they’re all gone too. He tries his com-link to Watchtower; it’s blocked.

“Clark?” says Lex.

“This ship has magic warding,” says Clark. “It must have kicked in when the engines came on. I’m powerless.”

He considers the options. Mr. Terrific will still be monitoring the ship. If he can’t reach Clark, he’ll send help.

Lex has set off down the corridor.

“Careful,” says Clark. “We don’t know what we’re up against.”

“Then let’s get to the control room and find out,” says Lex.

The control room contains four mannequins that are wired for movement. Their arms sway slightly, back and forth. In belly of each mannequin is a heater, to simulate body heat. Clark could kick himself for not having scanned more thoroughly. Such a ridiculous trick to be fooled by.

“Who are these aliens?” asks Lex. “What do they want?”

“Me,” says Clark.

He gives Lex the same brief synopsis Green Lantern had given him.

“They’re kidnapping you?” says Lex. “Then, the ship is probably on a pre-programmed flight plan. I’ll see if I can over-ride the controls.”

Clark watches the Earth become smaller through the spaceship window. Lex bends over the control panel.

“I’ll search the ship,” says Clark.

It’s slow searching without super-speed or x-ray vision but Clark is thorough and his first impression is confirmed: he and Lex are alone on the ship. 

“I’m trying different combinations,” says Lex. “It shouldn’t be that complicated. Their technology is fairly primitive.”

“Well, be careful,” says Clark. “We don’t want-“

At that moment, the ship bucks underneath them and all the lights go out. Clark hits the floor and Lex lands on top of him.

“You okay, Lex?”

“Yes.” Lex is pulling himself upright. The lights flicker and return. Clark stands up, looks out the window and-

And sees the Earth explode.

He can’t believe it. His own eyes, he can’t believe them. Where the Earth was, there are concentric circles of fire.

A robotic voice speaks through the control panel.

“Super. Man. Your planet. Is Gone. Now you belong. To us.”

“No,” says Clark. The panic rises through him like a tidal wave.

He looks at Lex. Lex’s face is pale and set, staring alternately between the window and the control panel.

The voice repeats:

“Super. Man. Your planet. Is Gone. Now you belong. To us.”

The world, destroyed. Just like Krypton. Everyone Clark knows and loves. Lois. His mother.

“Mom.”

Clark realizes he’s said it aloud.

“Clark.”

Lex’s hands are on his shoulders. Lex is staring into his face.

“Lex, I’m sorry-“

I triggered this, Clark thinks. I didn’t take Zercon seriously, didn’t do enough research, came without back-up. And now Earth is gone, everyone is gone.

Clark crumples to the floor. Everything goes black.

“Clark.” Lex’s hand is warm on his cheek. Lex’s wool coat is rolled into a ball and resting under Clark’s head.

“Lex, I’m sorry.”

“No,” says Lex. “Stop that. Let me work on this. Trust me, Clark.”

“Okay,” says Clark. He closes his eyes and sees the world explode again behind his lids. He opens them and watches Lex trying different instruments. This is Lex’s way of coping with the unbearable, to focus all his intellect on one task, and shut out the rest. 

Lex is the last human left. Lex’s world is destroyed. Clark can’t contain a groan. He closes his eyes again. Perhaps he blacks out again for a minute.

There’s another tremendous jolt from the ship, then a yell from Lex.

“Clark!”

Lex is tugging Clark to his feet, pulling him to the window.

And the Earth is there, big and blue as ever. Clark looks from the window, to Lex’s face, to the window again.

“But how?”

“Suspicious timing,” says Lex. “Ship hits a bump, we fall down, we get up again and the world is exploding. It was a bit too convenient, a bit too “Hey, presto!” Zercon may not be technologically advanced but they’ve mastered sleight of hand.”

“So what we saw-“

“Hologram perhaps? Or the window can show another dimension or galaxy? I just kept trying combinations until we got our regular view back.”

The ship lurches again.

“Lex,” Clark can’t find the words. “Thank you. For keeping your head. I can’t believe I was such a fool.”

“You’re tired,” says Lex. “You need sun. When we get back-“

Lurch is an inadequate word to describe what happens next. Plummet would be more accurate. Clark catches Lex before he crashes into the controls.

“I think overriding the flight plan has crashed the entire system,” says Lex.

Clark instinctively looks at the control panel – and he can see inside it and through it.

“Lex, my powers are back! The magic warding must have been linked to the navigation system.”

“That’s good,” says Lex, looking slightly green. “Because I think we’re heading for a fall.”

Clark feels a blissful surge of energy. _This_ he can cope with.

“Here’s what we’ll do, Lex. When we’re a couple of hundred feet from landing, I’ll punch though the wall and-“

“I trust you,” says Lex, eyes closed tight. “But do it, NOW.”

Clark tucks Lex under his arm and flies straight up, fist raised, sheltering Lex from debris. The spaceship is falling into the centre of Metropolis; there’s no time to lose. He sets Lex on the roof of the Daily Planet and dives underneath the spaceship. It seems much larger than it did back in the field. He can make out horrified faces on the street below.

“Superman!”

It’s Green Lantern. He holds the bulk of the spaceship in the beam of his ring and Clark speed-collects the pieces that have come loose.  
Loud cheer from the crowd below. Everyone is safe.

* * * *

“They tricked you into thinking the world exploded?” says Flash. “Zerconians are dicks!”

“I’m worried they may have tried this before,” says Clark. “It’s possible they’ve kidnapped other people from other worlds, using the same trick…if it hadn’t been for Lex…”

“About time he did something useful,” says Green Lantern, gruffly. “Long overdue. I’ll send some of the Green Lantern Corps out to Zercon, to investigate and to strongly discourage them from further kidnapping attempts.”

“Aren’t you going home, Clark?” asks Flash. “You’re due for a break.”

“I was thinking about going for some sun,” says Clark.

Which is true. He had been thinking that. But now he is thinking something quite different.

* * * *

Clark could keep his costume on and fly to the LexCorp penthouse. Instead he wears jeans and walks through the front door, announcing himself to security.

“You can go right up, Mr. Kent,” says the guard. So Lex is expecting him. 

Lex comes to the door in sweatpants and a t-shirt. The sweat pants are black cashmere and the t-shirt probably designer but it’s the most dressed-down Clark’s seen Lex in years. Lex looks younger and slimmer, although his arms are well-muscled…

Clark realizes that he’s been staring. There’s a tiny smirk at the corner of Lex’s mouth.

“Come in,” says Lex. “Have a drink.”

They sit on Lex’s leather couch. Clark accepts a beer.

“I didn’t get a chance to thank you properly. Lex, without you, I’d probably be on Zercon right now.”

“No,” says Lex. “You had a momentary shock but you’d have figured it out. You’ve cracked plots of mine that were much more complex. The Zerconians are amateurs by comparison.”

“Still, you saved me-“

“How many times have you saved me, Clark?” says Lex. “That’s a rhetorical question because I can tell you. Two hundred and sixty eight confirmed saves, plus a couple of dozen occasions in Smallville when I found myself swept out of imminent danger, with you suspiciously nowhere in sight.”

“Will you please let me thank you?!” says Clark. “You were there when I needed you today.”

“I’m always there,” says Lex.

There’s a pause.

“Yeah,” says Clark, suddenly shy. He lowers his eyelashes and when he looks up again, Lex is watching him. It feels entirely natural to reach out and take Lex’s hand.

Clark waits for Lex to move towards him, close the gap, but then it occurs to him that Lex is waiting too. So he awkwardly loops an arm around Lex’s shoulder and dips in for a kiss.

The kiss isn’t awkward at all. It goes on for a long time, long enough for Clark to feel a dangerous flare of heat behind his eyes and for Lex to shift his legs into Clark’s lap. 

Clark pulls him closer. Lex puts a hand on either side of Clark’s face, framing him.

“This is real,” says Lex. “This is happening.”

He says it like a question. Clark says:

“Yes, it’s happening.”

And then he picks Lex up and carries him into the bedroom.

They undress each other. Clark tugs the sweatpants down Lex’s hips while Lex tries to pull the t-shirt over Clark’s head. Lex pushes him down on the bed and licks him. Clark wriggles and tries to choke back the moans coming out of his throat, but then doesn’t bother because Lex is enjoying it.

When he can’t take any more, he flips Lex around and pins him to the bed. Lex arches up and throws a leg around Clark. Clark presses him down again and kisses his throat, his stomach, his thighs. He moves between Lex’s legs and takes Lex’s cock into his mouth. He enjoys the sounds Lex is making, the tug of Lex’s hands tangled in his hair, the thrusts of Lex’s hips. After Lex comes, Clark lays his head on Lex’s chest to listen to the race of his heart. 

Lex sits up, still breathing hard, face flushed. He pushes Clark down and straddles his thighs. He jacks Clark’s cock in slow, languorous strokes. Clark moans, thrusts and briefly levitates them off the bed. When Lex replaces his hand with his mouth, Clark has to close his eyes and work very hard to contain their fire. His thighs are on Lex’s shoulders, Lex’s expensive sheets are clenched in his hands and when he comes he yells so loud surely all of Metropolis can hear it.

Lex crawls back up the bed and curls into Clark’s shoulder.

“I rarely sleep,” says Lex. “An hour or two at best. But I have a feeling I’ll sleep well tonight.”

Lex does fall asleep first. Clark watches him, thinking back to Smallville days when he used to run by the Luthor manor at night and use his x-ray vision to check on Lex. He’d always wanted to keep Lex safe. 

Before Clark can sleep, there’s one more thing to do. He speaks softly into his com-link.

“Mr. Terrific?”

“I’m here, Superman.”

“Those pink orbs the Zerconians sent….are they still in the control room? They are? Well, can you get rid of them? We never figured out what they are and if Wally gets hungry…Oh you will? Thanks, Mr. Terrific. You have a good night too.”

And then Clark rests his chin on the top of Lex’s head and sleeps.


End file.
